


The Code

by Phangirlforever26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirlforever26/pseuds/Phangirlforever26
Summary: After Dan's mother died he lacked the most important thing in his life... love





	The Code

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. It is my first phanfiction. enjoy!11!  
> characters: 1000

The Code  
Dan and Phil were the one thing each other needed in life; they just didn’t know it yet.

Dan’s mum had spent her entire life learning the art of Morse code in her war-torn city of Reading. She had always wanted a son to share her art with. When she was gifted with her son, Daniel, she spent her time with him by teaching him the art of the code. By the time he was 17, Dan had mastered the code and was now living by himself in a flat in Manchester.  
Phil was only seven when he decided he was different. He would read more advanced books than the other kids in his class, and his vocabulary was exquisite. Phil always had a burning passion deep down for English language and yearned to discover new ways to articulate his feelings in ways other than speaking and writing. Phil was about to graduate from university and needed to focus on his school work. Two months later, after his graduation, Phil moved to a new flat in Manchester.  
Dan’s mother had passed two years before and Dan felt very alone. His father had left when Dan was only two, then died in a car accident two months later. Thinking about his mother made tears pour from his beautiful brown eyes. Dan just wanted to talk to his mother one more time. Then it happened. He remembered the thing he and his mother shared the most personal connection through… Morse code.  
Phil had just walked into his new flat and looked at the walls, empty and bleak they stood. Waiting for him to fill them with everything that he was passionate about. Including his extensive History of the English Language book collection. Within two weeks, Phil had moved all of his possessions into his new apartment.  
These two weeks were hard for Dan. He still struggled to find a way to use Morse code to communicate with his mum. Then he heard it. The loud clatter from the other side of the wall as if on que. Dan had no idea what happened.  
Phil had done it again. He was such a naturally clumsy person and he had done it. Philip Michael Lester had attempted to sit down on a stool and had managed to miss the stool, causing him to fall head first into the wall behind him. He slowly stood up from the floor and began to inspect the place where his head collided with the wall. Phil noticed that there was no trace of damage to the wall so Phil said “Whew, that was close” as he stood his chair back up on all fours. “I should be more careful”, he said with a sigh.  
Dan knew it was crazy, but he had to try.

Seconds after his chair incident, Phil had heard a faint tapping noise from the other side of the wall. Very quiet tapping. Then again seconds later the tapping returned, but slightly louder. Everything was dead silent. All that Phil could hear was what sounded like sobbing, but maybe it was just in his head.  
Dan had hardly left his house. With the weekly Tesco delivery and the halfway decent Wi-Fi, why would he? He had tried for a week now to communicate with his mum through the wall. He knew that it was stupid and childish, but if was the closest he had felt to his mother is these long two years.  
One day Phil was sitting on the couch waiting. Waiting for the sound he had heard many times before. He waited to prove his theory, then it came, the scratches and taps on the wall. He was correct, it was Morse code. Phil knew a little bit of the code because of his knowledge of the English language from his years of schooling. He had no idea what was being communicated or if it was even directed to him, but he turned to the wall and tapped “hello”.  
Dan was amazed, he had never heard anything like it. Someone else next door knew Morse! He had never known of anyone else besides his mother that knew the code, but the person next door did(badly). Dan instantly bolted upright and said “hello?!”. The response was almost instant, “Hey what’s your name?” the wall said. “Dan” he said in reply.  
Phil was so excited to have made a new friend with this person called Dan. He had spent every day learning code and talking to Dan. It was amazing. Then one day he heard the taps that changed his life, “will you come over?”. Phil was ecstatic. He replied almost instantly. “Yes!”  
It had been a week since Dan and the wall had met. Dan now knew the walls name, Phil. He loved it, the way it rolled off the tongue like honey. Dan had cherished every moment he had spent talking with Phil, and he was coming over… Right now! Dan’s heart pounded like a million drums, at light speed. His pulse could have broken the sound barrier. He tried to regain control as he adjusted his dark brown fringe in the nearby mirror. Taking a deep breath, Dan opened the door. A tall man whose hair was similar to Dan’s was revealed. Dan tried to welcome him into his home but was lost in the gaze of his deep blue eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life.  
There Phil was, staring into the dark brown eyes of the man he had now come to know as “Dan”. Phil couldn’t find the words to say to this man whose house he was about to enter, and he loved it. He wished this moment would never end.  
Both Dan and Phil were speechless. They just stared.

Finally, Dan spoke. “Phil, do you believe in love at first sight?”

Phil replied, “I do now.”


End file.
